The present invention relates to dryer vents. More specifically, the present invention includes an inlet pipe, a front plate, an insert, and a back plate wherein the inlet pipe connects to the back of a dryer and partially insert into an outlet pipe.
Dryers must have adequate ventilation in order to remove heat and lint generated from the operation thereof. When installing dryer vent systems there is limited space available to do the work. Dryers are typically fitted into a space straddled by walls, a washing machine, cabinets, or shelving. Conventional installation requires the dryer to be located four to six inches away from the wall in order to allow ductwork to be placed therebetween. Unfortunately, the ductwork consumes a large amount of unusable space between the dryer and the wall. Thus, there is a need for a dryer vent system that allows a dryer to be placed closer to the wall.